


Can’t Help Falling in Love with You

by Neferetic



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Child Neglect, Childhood Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drawing, Embarrassed Steve Rogers, F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, Gay, Gay Sex, Grinding, Growing Up Together, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Idiots in Love, Kid Bruce Banner, Kid Bucky Barnes, Kid Clint Barton, Kid James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Kid Natasha Romanov, Kid Sam Wilson, Kid Steve Rogers, Kid Tony Stark, Kissing, Loss of Parent(s), Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Swimming Pools, True Love, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neferetic/pseuds/Neferetic
Summary: Steve Rogers and Tony Stark meet in kindergarten when they were 6 years old. Instantly, they become best friends. They do everything together and wouldn’t even think of being separated.As they grow older together, feelings change, and sometimes, they get stronger. As the two boys start to realize that what they’re feeling isn’t platonic anymore, they get confused and aren’t quite sure what they’re feeling.In this story, Steve and Tony will go through school together, and spend years by each others sides. What happens when the only feelings they ever knew starts to change?





	Can’t Help Falling in Love with You

““Now, Steve, you know I love you, right? I’ll be right here to pick you up later.” Steve’s mother, Sarah, said, as she bent down to her sons level right in front of his new classroom door, “I know it’s your very first day of school, and I’m so proud of you, but it’s okay to be scared.” She smoothed his hair out and smiled down at him, “I’m not scared, Mama! Today will be so much fun!”

“I’m so glad you think so, honey. Listen, I have to get going alright?” Sarah said, standing up.

“Okay, Mama!” Steve hugged his moms legs tightly.

“I love you, Steve. Have a great day, okay?” His mother waved at him before he nodded and walked into his kindergarten classroom door.

As Steve walked in, there were a dozen tiny faces of children that he had never seen before. He wasn’t nervous, though, and he saw a small boy with messy, dark brown hair sitting by himself, looking scared. Steve walked over and sat right in front of him and held out his hand, “I’m Steve! What’s your name?”

The boy with the dark brown eyes stared over at him nervously, but quietly said, “My names Anthony, but you can call me Tony.” Steve smiles brightly as he said, “Awesome! Do you wanna be friends?” The dark haired boy, Tony, smiled shyly as he said, “Yeah!”

The door to the classroom shut loudly, and the teacher walked to the front of the room, hushing everyone, “Hi everyone! As you may know by now, my name is Mrs. Summers and I will be your teacher for this year! Now, who all is excited to start your first day of Kindergarten?” All of the kids yelled and laughed and showed their excitement to be there, “That’s wonderful! Now, our very first assignment is to create name tags! I will pass out strips of white paper for you all to write your names on and color and decorate with whatever you want!”

The teacher handed out all the white strips of paper, along with some boxes of colored pencils, crayons, and markers. Steve instantly reached for the blues and reds, and Tony reached for the reds and golds. The messily wrote their names on their papers, and decorated it with monsters and dinosaurs. “Yours looks so cool!” Tony said to Steve, and he smiled, “Yours too!”

☆

Now that winter had come sneaking into Manhattan’s tall buildings and quiet neighborhoods, it was time to bring out the wool coats and soft mittens. Snow filled hair and rosey cheeks and noses were now the norm. Snow was falling one December day, and Mrs. Summers had allowed her kids to go outside for recess. “That’s no fair! I didn’t even see you!” Tony whines as he was cleaning off pieces of snow from his sweater from the snowball Steve had thrown at his chest. Steve just laughed and was getting another snowball ready as Tony threw one right at his head. Steve poured while Tony was laughing loudly, “See! How does that feel?”

“Let’s make a snowman instead!” Steve cried out, and ran over to a flat piece of land, and started rolling out a big ball of snow. Tony smiled and started rolling out a smaller one. As they both finished their balls, Steve helped Tony pick up his and place it gently ontop of the big one Steve had made. Steve looked for sticks and stones for the arms and eyes, while Tony made the head. Once Steve got back with a few measly sticks and dirty rocks, Tony had managed to get the head ontop of the middle ball.

It was lopsided, but Steve still smiled and jumped around. He placed the sticks in the snow for arms, and pushed the rocks in the head for the eyes and the mouth. The two boys backed up to see their creation, and they both smiled proudly. Their teacher came around and saw what they had made. The balls were uneven, the head was lopsided, the eyes were two different sizes, but she still smiled and clapped and told them how beautiful it was and how proud she was of them. The two boys hugged her legs tightly while she told them to go ahead and get inside to the warmth of the school heater.

☆ 

Steve suddenly opened his eyes and whipped his head around to look at the clock. It was 9:37 AM. He smiled eagerly and stretched before throwing his sheets off and running out of his room. He ran down his hallway and into the living room where he saw his big Christmas tree and a handful of presents around the tree. His mother was in the kitchen, the smells of bacon and eggs instantly filling his nostrils. “Merry Christmas, Mama!”

“Okay Steve, I need you to press down really, really hard okay?” Sarah told her son who was so eager to press the Christmas tree shaped cookie cutter down into the dough. “Yes! Just like that! It looks so good!” Steve smiled and ran over to put the cookie on the pan. “Do you think Tony will like them?” Steve asked. “Of course he will, sweetie.” Steve nodded and continued to help his mother press the cookie cutters down until there was no more dough left. They pushed the tray into the oven, set the timer, and let them be.

Sarah went over to her old radio, and set the dial for the local Christmas station. ‘It’s the Most Wonderful Time of the Year’ started playing but was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. “Tony’s here!” Steve yelled and immediately ran to open the door. Tony stood outside covered with sweaters and scarfs and he had a bag full of presents in his hand. His face was red and his cheeks were pink from the icy wind hitting them. He quickly turned around to wave goodbye to his driver, who Steve couldn’t particularly see, them walked in and hugged Steve tightly. “Merry Christmas!” Tony said excitedly. “You can set those right over there,” Steve’s mother said, and pointed to the Christmas tree, “The cookies are almost ready, okay, Steve?”

“Cookies?!” Tony exclaimed, and Steve laughed and said, “Yeah! I made them for you!”

Just then, the timer went off, and Steve’s mother hurriedly went over and took the golden brown cookies out of the oven. The two boys looked excitedly down at the cookies, and Steve reached out to take one before his mother slapped his hand playfully, “No honey, they’re still hot!” She kneeled down to Steve and Tony’s height, “How about you two boys go over to the Christmas tree and we can open our presents, yeah?” The two boys excitedly ran over to the tree and sat down. Sarah followed them, smiling the whole time, but suddenly frowned when she saw how many presents Tony had brought for Steve and how Steve only had two to give to Tony. She tried to look hopeful as Tony kept reaching in and bringing present after present for Steve and herself. It had been a rough couple of weeks, she had had barely enough money to get Steve his presents. But she rubbed Steve’s back reassuringly, even though he had wide, excited eyes as he saw how many presents he was getting.

Steve pushed the two presents for Tony towards him while Tony passed around the presents for everyone else. Steve had a dozen presents while Tony had two and Sarah had 4.

“Tony, dear, I’m sorry you don’t have that much-“ Sarah started to say to Tony, but he interrupted her, “It’s okay! My parents and Santa gave me a lot this morning!”

As the ripping of paper and the excited yells of the two boys filled Sarah Rogers house, the Christmas music winded through the house and all the cracks and doorways, filling the house with the ultimate holiday feeling. Steve was so excited for his new drawing books and new toys that Tony and his mother had picked out. Tony also loved his gifts of new sweaters and new mittens.

As hours of cheer and laughter and filling their stomachs with cookies, a loud honk came from outside the house. Tony’s ride was back to come pick him up. Steve pouted, but hugged Tony tightly and said, “Thank you, Tony! I loved everything!” Tony smiled and said, “I did too! This was the best Christmas ever!” Steve led him to the door and waved back to him as he entered the same shiny, fancy black car as he got dropped off in.

☆

“Did you have a good Christmas this year, honey?” Sarah asked her son as she tucked him in for the night, “Yes Mama! I got everything I wanted! Santa was so nice this year!” Sarah smiled, and gently smoothed her sons hair, “I’m so glad, Steve. I love you, okay?” “I know Mama! I love you too!” Sarah smiled down at her beautiful son, and kissed his forehead, “Goodnight, honey.” She stood up and turned on his blue train nightlight. She turned around and smiled at her son, so innocent and so kind, and she walked down the hallway, as Christmas music still played quietly from the living room. 

☆

“ _I want to celebrate with you”_

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been working on this story for over a year now. I began to write it months and months ago but I never had the motivation to finish it. I really hope I can now. The next chapter should be up soon. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
